Visual abilities are critical to the success of individuals performing a wide variety of activities. In particular, many sporting activities place high demands upon the visual abilities of individual participants. In an otherwise closely matched sporting contest, the superior visual abilities of one competitor or team may be the crucial factor that determines which side wins the contest. A relatively easy to measure typical vision test, however, evaluates visual skills such as central visual clarity. Similarly, a typical remediation of a visual challenge identified in a typical vision test may utilize corrective lenses to improve the central visual clarity of an individual. Many of the visual abilities necessary for success in sports extend well beyond central visual clarity. For example, visual abilities such as peripheral vision can be critical to success in activities such as sports.